The Girl Worth Fighting For
by BeWhoYouAre99
Summary: Draco is forced to choose between his parents and the girl he loves. Will Narcissa and Lucius accept the fact that their son is engaged to a Muggleborn witch, Hermione Granger? "She means everything to me", said Draco quietly. "I can't live without her." One-Shot.


**Summary: Draco is forced to choose between his parents and the girl he loves. Will Narcissa and Lucius accept the fact that their son is engaged to a Muggleborn witch, Hermione Granger? "She means everything to me", said Draco quietly. "I can't live without her." One-Shot.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Rowling. If I were, Dramione would have happened.**

**The title is taken from a song which was in Mulan, I think. It's been a long time since I saw that movie :)**

Twenty one year old Draco Malfoy walked into Malfoy Manor. He asked the House Elves to tell his parents that he had arrived and requested their audience in the sitting room.

He was a man on a mission that day. He had proposed to his girlfriend of two years and she'd said yes. They were going to get married and Draco was here to tell Lucius and Narcissa the good news.

Though the Malfoy Matriarch and Patriarch were not going to be pleased with their son's engagement. Ever since he began to date Hermione, they expressed their disapproval of the relationship and firmly believed that Draco was going to come to his senses soon enough and would dump the Muggleborn to marry a nice Pureblood witch, like one of the Greengrass girls or Pansy Parkinson.

"Draco", Narcissa greeted him stiffly. "How are you?"

Lucius noted that Draco seemed alight with happiness for some reason. "Have you broken up with the Granger girl?" he asked cautiously.

Narcissa's grey eyes trained onto her son. "Is that so?" she questioned with what could be excitement.

Draco shook his head. "Hermione", he emphasized on the name. "And I are still together and plan to remain that way for the rest of our lives."

Lucius sighed. "So you haven't left that filth?" he said.

Draco glared at his father. "Don't talk about her like that. She's anything but filth", he defended his new fiancée.

"But Draco, you can do so much better than her!" exclaimed Narcissa. "Isn't Astoria Greengrass a beauty? What about Pansy? She loves you so much but you rejected her."

All Astoria Greengrass cared about was money, shopping and her status in society. Pansy was the same and even if both of them put their heads together, they'd get half a brain.

The only reason they were Slytherins was because they were naturally sneaky. And selfish.

"I wouldn't go near Greengrass or Parkinson even if they were the only women left on this planet", said Draco. "Hermione is the only-"

His father interrupted. "We've heard this speech many times, son and do not want to hear it again. What's the reason of your visit today?" asked Lucius.

"I've proposed to Hermione and she accepted my proposal", smiled Draco. "We're getting married."

"You will do no such thing", shrieked Narcissa as she got out of her seat. "You won't marry that Mudblood."

Draco's expression darkened as he turned to face his mother. "How dare you say that?" he said. "Why can't you see me happy? Hermione makes me happy and you fail to acknowledge that if it weren't for her I'd be lying dead. Voldemort would have killed me."

Lucius flinched at the mention of his ex-Master whom Harry Potter defeated four years prior. And as much as he hated to admit it, if the Granger girl hadn't convinced the Order to take Draco under their protection, he would have lost his son for sure.

Stupid Gryffindors, he cursed. Why did they have to be so helpful?

"You can be grateful to her", spat Narcissa. "But that doesn't mean you have to marry her, Draco."

"She means everything to me", said Draco quietly. "I can't live without her."

"I'd rather see you dead than married to that... that sorry excuse of a woman", continued Narcissa. "She isn't going to be my daughter-in-law."

Whenever Narcissa crossed paths with Hermione, she chose to ignore the young war heroine and despite the Gryffindor witch's attempts to win over Draco's mother, she failed miserably.

This was the only thing Hermione Jean Granger was unable to do.

"I don't care what you think", replied Draco. "I'm not leaving her."

"Is that your final decision, boy? Choosing her over your family?" asked Lucius.

"I love her and that's that."

"Draco Lucius Malfoy", said Narcissa, using his full name. "Don't you dare disobey us. We are your parents and we know what's best for you."

"Hermione is the best thing that could have ever been mine", said Draco before he left the room. "She was there for me when my own parents turned their backs on me. I'd rather have her than either of you."

"Is this girl really worth it?" Lucius called after his son's retreating back.

Draco didn't hear Lucius' parting words as he left the Manor.

~X~

"How did it go?" twenty two year old Hermione asked Draco as he stormed into their apartment.

Her fiancé didn't answer.

Hermione's face fell as she realised that her in-laws weren't going to accept her into their family. "I'm sorry", she said.

Draco snorted. "I don't care", he said. "They don't understand what I feel for you."

"So it's safe to say Narcissa and Lucius won't be attending the wedding?"

"They won't."

"Thank you for standing by me, Draco", said Hermione unexpectedly. "Not many men would choose a woman over their family."

"I love you, Granger", said Draco. "Is it that hard to comprehend? I'd do anything for you."

Love changes people.

Love makes a person better.

True love is hard to find but once a person finds it, they never let go.

Hermione smiled softly. "I love you too, Draco", her voice was barely above a whisper. "I love you too much."

**I'm not saying that a man should purposely pick fights with his folks, just because they don't like his girl. You know that he really loves you when he defends you, even if it's from his own parents.**

**I hope you enjoyed reading this and plan to leave your thoughts in a review.**


End file.
